Cookies
by XxAxel-koixX
Summary: .AkuRoku. Roxas decides to bake cookies, with something special in mind for Axel. Fluffishness.


This is my second AkuRou story written, but my first one posted. I'm rather proud of it, actually. This was actually the second version; the first version was fairly similar, just a different situation. It's not as good as this one. I'd appreciate it if you'd review, and try not to be critical. I'm not good at yaoi. ;.;

_Dedicated to Jazzy-chan (WolfSisterJazlynn) for her birthday. Happy early b-day! n.n_

* * *

**Cookies  
By WolfSisterKorrina  
**

"Roxas?"

Axel finally found him in the kitchen, leaning intently over the counter. He didn't answer when Axel called him again, but picked up a pan and placed it gingerly in the oven.

The redhead wordlessly padded up behind him and snaked his arms around the boy's waist.

Roxas froze, but relaxed when he inhaled and took in the familiar scent that was Axel. He tilted his head to give him full access to his lips.

After a prolonged greeting, Roxas pushed at Axel uselessly.

"Axel, let go," he insisted. "I've gotta set a timer."

Reluctantly, Axel released him. He leaned back against the counter.

"What're you making? I didn't know you could cook."

He laughed as Roxas glared and tossed an empty box at him.

"If it comes with directions, I can do it." He said defensively. He picked up a small timer and set it for 20 minutes.

Axel smirked and tossed the box onto the counter.

"So I guess I'm an exception, right?"

He gracefully dodged the oven mitt that was forcefully thrown at his head.

"But seriously," he held up his hands to stop Roxas from finding something else to hit him with. "Why're you making cookies?"

"Felt like cookies," Roxas shrugged.

"Does Zexion know you're using his kitchen?"

"No."

"He's gonna freak out if he comes in here and sees the mess you've made. You're a really sloppy cook."

"He'll live." Roxas ignored the last comment entirely.

Axel shook his head.

"So, what're gonna do for the next..." He glanced at the timer on the counter. "Sixteen minutes?"

Roxas stared at the redhead suspiciously.

"Hey, don't look at me like that!" Axel grinned. "I wasn't gonna suggest that we do it in the kitchen, because it's nearly the only place we haven't done it..."

Roxas mumbled something along the lines of 'hopeless!', and chucked a wad of cookie dough at him.

Axel wasn't prepared, and it hit him square in the chest. He grabbed some leftover cookie dough from the bowl on the counter, and hit Roxas in the face with it. Which, of course, started a vicious cookie dough war, which only ended when Roxas tackled Axel and tried to shove a heap of dough down Axel's throat.

"Ok, ok, you win, I don't—mmmph!"

"C'mon, Axel, eat it and I'll leave you alone!"

Axel was saved by the loud buzz of the timer, though, and Roxas eyeballed him evilly as he got off of him to check his cookies. Axel sat up and began picking chunks of dough and chocolate chips out of his hair while mumbling to himself.

'_Well, they came out alright, I guess.' _For his first time making cookies, they weren't bad.

He was relieved to see his one reason for even making cookies to begin with had come out nearly perfect. He carefully scooped it up first, and set it aside to cool. He put the other cookies on a large plate, not really caring if they broke or not. He was only concerned with the one.

After it cooled, he picked it up and walked purposefully over to Axel, who was crouched down cleaning off the hem of his robe and grumbling.

"Here," Roxas handed Axel the cookie.

Axel held it in his hand and stared at it. It was bigger than the others, and was heart-shaped.

He looked up at Roxas questioningly.

"You'll have to settle for this," The blonde explained. "Until I get a real heart to give you."

Axel looked down at the cookie that represented Roxas's heart. He didn't even care that it was slightly burnt.

"Thank you," Was all he could think to say. He wrapped an arm around Roxas's waist and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Wow, we trashed the kitchen," Roxas muttered breathlessly between frenzied liplocks, referring to the cookie dough covering every flat surface, as well as flower and cooking utensils littering the floor.

Pushing up from the floor slightly, Axel put the cookie on the table and crawled atop Roxas, grinning wolfishly.

"Wanna trash it some more?"

Roxas pulled the redhead down, mumbling with a sly grin, "Sure."

-----------

"Ooh, someone made cookies!" Marluxia stepped into the kitchen, observing the destruction and grinning broadly.

He went for the plate of cookies on the counter, and stopped suddenly. He looked down at his feet.

"Wow, someone certainly made a mess, eh, Zexi? _Ew_, the floor's all sticky..."

Zexion stood in the doorway, staring in horror, nearly ready to collapse.

"_MY KITCHEN!_"

* * *

I poked fun at Zexion in the other version too. He's the housekeeper at Castle Oblivion, and I keep seeing him as kind of a neat freak, or something. Anyway, this wasn't exactly how I wanted it to come out, but it was close enough. Like I said previously, please review, but be nice if possible. n.n Oh, and if you want to read the other version, let me know and I'll go ahead and post it.

**Zexion: How do you like my homemade pickles?  
****Vexen: I don't care about your pickles!  
**From Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, the manga. n.n


End file.
